


Self-Denial

by Brigdh



Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Angst, Double Drabble, Lies, M/M, Prompt Fic, Relationship Issues, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 12:18:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1304662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brigdh/pseuds/Brigdh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsuzuki's feelings for Muraki are complicated.</p><p>Written for thedemonprist, who asked for Muraki/Tsuzuki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Self-Denial

Tsuzuki's back cracks against the wall, his breath catches in his throat like a drowning man’s, and Muraki's hands are as heavy on his shoulders as guilt. His self-preservation shuts down. Muraki's teeth are on his neck and it hurts but not quite enough and when they scrape down, down, he feels the echo in the arch of his spine. 

Tsuzuki lies to everyone. He should be good at it by now, but he's not; he's never had enough discipline to be believable. 

Muraki doesn't have to say a word: Tsuzuki betrays himself. He shifts against Muraki– jerks far too small to escape, but he can't hold still, can't just watch. Something darker than excitement shakes his body and robs his composure and he thinks he should speak, can even hear himself choking on half-formed words, but none of them are _no_. Muraki grasps his hands and forces them back against the wall, but Tsuzuki laces their fingers together unthinkingly, holding tight to Muraki, willing to clutch at anything while his mouth opens for the kiss that tears at him. Muraki smiles when the last pretensions of resistance fall away. 

Tsuzuki closes his eyes. He lies to himself as well.


End file.
